Mall Chase
In this scene, While the girls go shopping, We sense some thieves or even villains, and goes for a mall chase, so they won't find them in ''Team Robot in Pokemon: Diancie & The Cocoon of Destruction''.'' (Later Our heroes reached the mall and goes inside) '''Kowalski:' That's a weird castle here. Rico: (Blabbering) Sir Handel: That looks new to me! Anais: It looks like a castle here. Rapheal: Even a tower here. Skarloey: It looks like a shopping mall. Duncan: Maybe it looks like West Edmonton Mall here. Diancie: Tell me. Who does this castle belong to? Ash Ketchum: It's not a castle. Serena: It's a Shopping Mall. Bonnie: A place to go shopping! Emerl: What is shopping? Xion: A Place that make things shopping. Private: Even to buy cute things! Kiva: Yes, even buy things. Emily: Like t-shirts and shorts. Hiro: '''Or even sports things! '''Flain: And even with flameful things to go with. Anna: Flain, can you please stop teasing. Zorch: Sorry. Rich: '''What kinds a place to go shopping? '''Diancie: What is this called shopping? Bonnie: You don't know what shopping is? Riku: Well not really. Terra: Same here. Goofy: '''That is a big shopping mall here. '''XJ-5: Well how this place is to go shopping? Diancie: No! Serena: Well! Let's go shopping! Why don't you forget about Xerneas for a while? Daggett: But we able to find Xerneas, before the thieves find them! Kiva: Later will find Xerneas, okay. Diancie: I understand. I will allow this shopping. Serena: Now that's a relief. Thanks! Skipper: So did we and the others! Lunk: Oh boy, what an attempter. (All the heroes Laughter) Bonnie: Okay. Come on! Serena: Wait for me! Sandy: Don't forget about us. Kiva: '''Oh, this shopping experience is going to be fun! '''Pinkie Pie: Come on. let's get something to wear! Rarity: '''Let's get this fashion things started! (So the girls rushed to go shopping) '''Mrs. Botsford: Becky there you are, so ready for shopping? Becky: Well all right then, come on bob! (Becky and bob walks with her parents and TJ) Kristoff: Well that was a relief for a mall. Ash Ketchum: Whoa. They're gone. Clemont: (Glasses shine) They don't miss a beat. Teslo: '''Not even a single beat. '''Zorch: '''So did we. (The Girls Rushed into the dressing room and looked at fabulous dress) '''Serena: Awesome! So cute! Pinkie Pie: Wow, that's so party! Rarity: Wow, well you look at that dresses. Rainbow Dash: Come on you girls, let's get dressing! Rarity: Sure thing! (Serena picks up a dress) Serena: Look at this! Bonnie: (She puts on a Cake hat) And this hat, look! Diancie: And shoes! (Serena, Bonnie and Diancie are in Sweet Sugary Costumes) Bonnie: Ta-da! Twilight Sparkle: Let's try something else. (Mane 6 put on gala dresses) Pinkie Pie: I look like famous gala princesses! (Sandy Puts on Heart Shaped Sunglasses) Sandy: I'm feel Lovely, Like a Heart! (Kiva puts on sunglasses) Kiva: '''Hey, look at me I look like a famous movie star! (The Girls giggled) (Serena, Bonnie and Diancie, put on Different Dresses and they have even more fabulous) '''Apple Bloom: Oh, come on, let's put on our Costumes! Sweetie Belle: Yes! Scootaloo: Let's try nightmare night costumes! (The cutie mark crusaders put on nightmare night costumes) Apple Bloom: Look at me, I'm Frankenstein! Scootaloo: I'm A Werewolf! Sweetie Belle: I'm A Vampire! (The Cutie Mark Crusaders Giggled) (Serena, Bonnie, Dedenne And Diancie are pretended to at the beach and go swimming) (Later Diancie Dresses like a Real Princess) Fluttershy: You look like a princess. Bonnie: Now you look like a real princess! Cool right? Pinkie Pie: Wow, now that's A Coronation Princess! Kiva: I love this costume. (Suddenly Merrick, Bort, Allotrope and Leonard appears) Leonard: Princess? Diancie: (Gasps and hides in the curtains) Serena: What, Diancie? Bonnie: Is something wrong? Twilight Sparkle: Diancie, please try to resconsider and avoid it! Scootaloo: Hold the moment! Pinkie Pie: Wait a minute! Rarity: What's your problem here, Diancie? (Diancie was shocked to see this) Twilight Sparkle: Come on girls, Let's go tell the others about that. Sandy: Yeah, let's go! Pinkie Pie: Hey, Wait for me! (The Girls walked, Serena uses a guidebook) Bonnie: Clemont! Shining Armor: Cadance! Princess Cadance: Shining Armor! (The Girls rushed to our heroes) Clemont: Are you done shopping? Louie: Where have you been? Micaiah: So where is the dress shop? Gator: Yeah, but who? Bonnie: No, not yet. Ash Ketchum: Hurry up already. Krader: This is Taking a While! Skipper: '''At this rate, we'll be capture by the villains if Kiva and the girls don't hurry up! '''Hiro: Come on, this is taking a while. Dudley Puppy: That's way too long. Daggett: Well, this is taking too long. Serena: We're comparing prices before we buy. Twilight Sparkle: '''We're just finding some dresses. '''Rarity: And even to make look fabulous. Pinkie Pie: '''And we are having fun with these dresses! '''Kiva: '''Yeah, I just want to get the heart shaped sunglasses. '''Kraw: '''You're kidding right? '''Balk: Wow, you have got to be kidding me. Princess Cadance: Look up there! Seismo: What is that? (Diancie Looks at 3 carbink servants and leonard) (Diancie starts chasing in pursuit, 3 caribnk servants and Leonard starts Chasing) Ash Ketchum: Diancie?! Bonnie: Hey! Emerl: What's going on up there?! Shining Armor: Uh, hey Diancie?! Keswick: Wait for Me! (Diancie was running around in circles) Diancie: They found me! (They continue chasing, bumping Bonnie, Clemont and Ash Ketchum, And Merrick hits ash and fell down) Becky: Uh oh! sounds like trouble! Mr. Botsford Becky, Where are you going? Tj Botsford: Yeah, we got shopping to do. Becky: I'm just going to the toy store, be back soon, (They arrived at the toy shop, She and Bob Transforms) Word Up! Eddy: Come on! (Diancie Passes the people, so to Leonard, Merrick, Bort and Allotrope, They Continue hopping) (Ash and the other heroes Accidently bumped into a shopper and throws soccer stuff) Flain: I Got it! Gmerl: Oops. Emerl: Gotcha! Donkey Kong: '''Like a Football! (Ash, Bonnie and Serena Catches soccer stuff) '''Flain: Still don't got it. Dudley Puppy: Darn, so close. Diddy Kong: Darn. Alvin: Next time, try again. Fluttershy: Oh, we're sorry. Vulk: Touchdown! Thanks Shopper! Shopper: Nice save! (Ash Gives a soccer gift to him) Shuff: '''Thanks! '''Flurr: '''You're Welcome. '''Rainbow Dash: Don't mention it. Emerl: Now let's go save Diancie! (Diancie Continued hopping, along with carbink servants and leonard, while Ash & Other heroes rushed to look for diancie) Eddy: Come on! My nose runs faster! Ash Ketchum: Where'd they go? Spike the Dragon: I Don't know. Sunset Shimmer: Maybe it's difficult to find her. Duck: Looks like some thieves are coming. Applejack: '''Maybe, we should have just run away with them. '''Twilight Sparkle: It looked crazy, Diancie is running from some guys! Serena: Look! up there! The Chief: What is that?! (They look at Diancie and The carbink servants, also leonard who was chasing) Thomas the Tank Engine: '''Cinders and Ashes! '''Theodore: What are they? Tentro: Some baddies? Serena: Oh no. Who are those Pokémon? Bonnie: Friends of the thieves, I'll bet! Gumball: '''Oh maybe some bad guys? '''Zorch: Or Even The Nixels? Kraw: '''Or Even D.O.O.M. Henchman? '''Keswick: Or could Be The Dazzlings? Kirby: '''Poyo? '''Kiva: '''Or maybe they could be Diancie's servants? '''Skipper: '''Sounds a little preposterous, Kiva. But just in case, we need to help her! '''Ash Ketchum: Skipper's right, we've gotta help! Simon: Yeah but how? (Clemont flashes his glasses) Clemont: Just leave everything to me! The future is now, thanks to science! Clemontic Gear, on, Let's go! (He Activates the gear and Aipom arm is activated and checks in Clemont's backpack searching, found A super-stretch ladder) Huey: '''Wow! '''Dewey: That's Incredible! Louie: What is that suppose to be? Clemont: Presenting my super-stetch ladder! All Right! Get on, Ash! Emerl: We're coming with you too, Ash! Flain: '''We're coming too! '''Krader: Yeah! Teslo: Count me in! (As Ash, Emerl, Flain, Krader and Teslo get on the ladder) Ash Ketchum: Right! Emerl: Let's stop those thieves! Clemont: Now. Ready? Ash Ketchum: Ready! Teslo: Uh, ready for what? (Clemont Pulls the lever, And makes the ladder Higher, Ash, Pikachu, Flain, Krader, Teslo and Emerl rushed higher as they scream, however it began to wobbly) Ash Ketchum: Whoa, science is so amazing! Emerl: '''I know right! '''Teslo: I'm Feeling Dizzy! Krader: I'm Think I'm gonna die! Or I'm gonna throw up! Flain: Calm down, don't fall off! (As Ash, Pikachu, Flain, Teslo, Krader and Emerl Starts chasing to find Diancie, from Carbink and Leonard, they look at the mall bridge) Flain: Guys, Duck! Teslo: Watch out! Krader: Take Cover! (They ducked the mall bridge as they continue wobbly) Ash Ketchum: Okay, Hawlucha! I choose you! (He sends out hawlucha, As Ash, Flain, Krader, Teslo, Pikachu, And Emerl Jumped into Hawlucha's leg, they start flying) (Diancie Continue Running from Leonard and the carbink) Emerl: Hey! Ash Ketchum: Diancie! Grab on! Teslo: Hold tight! Flain: Wait up, Princess! Krader: '''We Almost got you! (As Diancie Jumps and catches, Carbink and leonard looks at them As he Catches Diancie, Much to Ash's, Pikachu's, Emerl's, Flain's, Teslo's and Krader's joy) '''Emerl: I Got you princess. Flain: We did it! Teslo: I'm glad that's over! Krader: '''Diancie, Your Safe at last! (Leonard and the carbink looked upset, Merrick upsetting knocks) '''Leonard: Aw I was so close. Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes